


Down The Well

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John in the well, M/M, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: John is down the well, the water rising. Will Sherlock be able to save him?What happens to the boys afterwards?





	

Sherlock couldn't hear anything over the sound of rushing water and his own heart beating in his ears. 'John...my John' He was down the rope faster than he even knew was possible working agaisnt the water to get to John, his friend was hanging on by a thread, Sherlock could see the exhaustian setting in. "John, I'm here. It's going to be alright."

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, hoping to take the weight from him. He almost was not fast enough, Sherlock wouldn't allow himself to think of all the possible outcomes. He moved as the water rose, feeling bones crunching under his shoes. 

"John, the police are coming, wake up." Sherlock blinked harder, feeling John leaning more on him. "John... please."

Sherlock kept looking down at the water, it was rising too quickly, the chains were restricting how far he could move John, unless he could somehow get them off. Sherlock reached down into his pocket, there had to be someway.... 

Sherlock knew he had something, he felt metal and grabbed, the water was rising more around them as he reached for one of the cuffs, working the lock pick into it and quickly working on the lock, his John was dying...

Sherlock made quick work of the chains, before gritting his teeth and hefting John out of the ever rising water onto his shoulder. Now to get up the rope, he could hear the sirens in the distance, Sherlock took a few deep breathes before begining the slow climb up the well. 

It felt like it took forever for Sherlock to reach the top of the well, his arms were almost numb, but he kept moving because there was no way in hell he was giving up on John. He never would.

He needed John even if after this John wouldn't say a word to him, because this wasn't very high up in the 'good column', Sherlock dropped John over the side, but he didn't have many options as his lungs were on fire. "John, wake up. please..."

Sherlock stripped his coat off, throwing it over John as he sat down next to him, pulling the unconcious man onto his lap, hoping his body heat would help until the ambulance got there. 

Sherlock held tight to John even when the ambulance showed up, carrying him to the stretcher, he wasn't going to lose him, not for a moment. He lashed out every time it was even suggested that he moved away. Let the workers do what they needed to around him, he sat beside John as he rested, waiting for his eyes to open.

"I'm right here, just take your time. You can wake up when you feel like it." 

Greg stayed close, but gave Sherlock his space, he was still getting updates on Mycroft, both Holmes men were protective, it was one of the good qualities. 

He only got close when upon hearing the pareamedics talking about how they needed to move John. 

"Sherlock, you have to let him go."

Sherlock looked up, he hadn't moved yet and no one was going to make him. "No, Greg. Not until he wakes up, I did this, I have to fix it."

Greg placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "You didn't do this, it was Euros, Mycroft won't blame you." 

Sherlock kept his eyes on John, he could not look at Greg if he was going to cry. "It's not Myc I'm worried about."

Greg sighed, of course. "John won't either, just let him go for two seconds and I'll drive you to the hospital, right behind them. "

Sherlock hadn't even been able to say it...the feeling was there, but were actions enough? Wasn't that what everyone always said, actions speak louder than words? But he should have said it..... He reluctantly let go of John's hand, tucking it carefully under his coat before standing. 

"Two seconds." Sherlock rubbed his arms, he was sore, but that didn't matter. He walked over to the police cruiser.

Greg was relieved to see Sherlock at least moving, but they still had to get back to Baker Street which meant getting John better. He moved to the drivers side, getting in and driving behind the ambulance, he probably should say something.... "At least you got to him."

Sherlock snorted, his eyes not leaving the window. "Not fast enough, I was going in circles."

Greg followed the ambulance, as promised until they stopped outside the hospital, not attempting conversation again, Sherlock didn't seem in the mood to talk for once, which right now wasn't good, but Greg wasn't going to push. 

Sherlock was out of the car before it stopped, his feet running to catch up with his John as they rushed inside. He wanted eyes on him until they were home.

Sherlock grabbed his coat as John was rushed into the ER. 'please just let him wake up...'

Sherlock started pacing until he heard his brother show up. 'Of course, Mycroft is right behind.'

"Brother, Let the Doctors do their work. Even you don't have the medical knowledge to help John. Please sit down." Mycroft moved to stand in front of Sherlock, stopping his pacing.

"I have to get back there, you know all it takes is warmth to get a person back from hypothermia, please." Sherlock begged, but would deny it.

Mycroft shook his head, not that he could speak against getting attached, when he himself had someone who he would do anything for. "As you wish, Sherlock."

Mycroft walked over to the duty nurse, standing at attention as he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, can we see Dr. John Watson please, he was just brought in." 

The nurse looked up, clicking at the computer. "Mr. Watson is not out of emergent yet, Sir."

Mycroft sighed..... "If I can not get back to see Dr. Watson, I will freeze this entire hospital in five minutes."

That got a giggle from Sherlock, Mycroft had actually done that before. 

'of course he'd do this.' "Now, honey.... calm down. Let me try." 

Greg cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around Mycroft. "What my Husband means to say is, would it be possible for us to get in to see our friend any time soon?"

Sherlock was out of his chair in a flash, pulling Mycroft away from the desk. "Husband?"

"Why would I be inclined to tell you of my personal life if you didn't even tell me about yourself and John? Now let's call it even." Mycroft had no reason to explain to his Brother, he had gotten married for one person and that was Greg.

Greg had decided to get in the middle, now wasn't the time to have a fight. "We can see him in a few minutes, now that I've straighened out both of your behaviours." 

Mycroft smiled, leaning over to kiss Greg. "Thank you, see Sherlock? You'll be able to see John right away."

Sherlock cringed, oh his Brother.... "You two are now sickening." 

"Mr. Holmes? Please follow me." A orderly came out into the waiting room, Sherlock, Greg and Mycroft looked up, but Sherlock was the one to move forward. 

Sherlock was relieved when he was being led past rooms, finally able to breeathe as his eyes fell on John. Sherlock held himself back from running over and making sure his John was breathing, he could see the rise and fall. 

"Can I have a moment?" Sherlock didn't want to be observed by others right now. 

The nurse quietly shut the door behind him, She had other patients to check on. 

Sherlock stayed quiet, he was happy John was asleep and breathing right, he would have perfered for his Love to be awake, but they had time. Sherlock could wait. He sat down in the chair, watching John.

Sherlock waited.......and waited....... His leg starting to bounce as he started to get antsy, he needed to wait, John was right there.

Sherlock walked over, carefully climbing onto the bed, laying onto of the many blankets he could feel heating up John. He laid an arm over his friend, proping the other one under his head. "You scared me, I know I play at being more than human, but meeting you.... I'm glad you wanted to live with me. I love you."

John blinked, his eyes on Sherlock. "Took you years to finally say it, idiot."

Sherlock smiled, yes it had taken years, but now they could begin. "Yes it did, John and I'm glad I finally did."


End file.
